City buses currently in use will ordinarily last at least fifteen years in service subsequent to which they are replaced by new buses, as much because federal funding is available to help with replacement after fifteen years as because the buses are actually worn out. The cost of a new 40' l transit bus is quite substantial, being well over $100,000. It has been determined by applicant that these old buses may be completely rebuilt mechanically, including rebuilt engines, drive trains, transmissions and so forth so that for a fraction of a cost of a new bus the older buses can be made mechanically equivalent. However, even though mechanically the bus may be in new condition and the interior may be remodeled to accord with the most up-to-date design standards, the external shell of the bus has remained an obstacle to the widespread adoption of the rebuilt buses. Probably few civic leaders would want less than the best for their communities, and thus opt for the greatly more expensive new buses as these buses have a slick, modern look and tend to enhance the aesthetic aspects of the community.
One reason the reconstruction of the exterior of a bus has not been attempted in the past is because the buses currently in use, at least those made a few years ago, are typically of monocoque, airplane type construction wherein rather than acquiring strength from a rigid framework, a thick, formed outer sheathing mounted to a few beams provides the body strength of the bus. This sheathing is riveted to the beams and ordinarily requires contour forming of the metal sheathing, at least adjacent the edges, because of the thickness required to provide adequate support.
Therefore, to date municipal acquisition of rebuilt and refurbished buses has not kept up with the purchase of new buses, and many older buses are scrapped which could much more economically and efficiently be recycled and made good for another fifteen years.